After Class
by XxWallflowerxX
Summary: Leta Blaze is in her Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood is the new Transfiguration Professor. Let's see what happens after class is out, and the day is done. T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Kind of an introduction to the story, better chapters to come. Please review! :)**

**Chapter One**

_Oliver_

I never thought I'd be back at Hogwarts only five years after my departure. Or ever, for that matter. After my short-lived career as the reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United ended, McGonagall contacted me to ask if I'd like to take up her old position as Transfiguration professor. Apparently none of the applicants had quiet lived up to her expectations. As I'd scored Os on my N.E.W.T.s in all classes, and had a bit of work experience, I was a prime candidate without even trying.

So anyway, here I am, back at Hogwarts. It feels quiet odd to be putting my own belongings in McGonagall's old office, and suddenly being Head of Gryffindor. Being back makes me feel old, at only twenty-two. The chalkboard still has a diagram and writing on it, from the last failed attempt of filling the post. Thinking of my own words up there makes me feel sick.

I pick up the board eraser and swipe it across, before setting it back on the ledge. I sit on my desk, careful to not knock anything off, and look out at the desks in front of me. There seems to be thousands. Perhaps I didn't think this through.

"Wood?" I hear a voice from the door. I stand and brush chalk off the sleeves of my robes.

"Oh, hello Longbottom." I cast the newly appointed Herbology Professor a smile. His dark hair sticks up in the front, and a smudge of dirt is across his nose.

He smiles back, leaning in the doorway, "Strange to be back, eh?"

I chuckle, "Very. I feel like I'm playing professor."

He nods his head, scuffing his boot against the floor, glancing at the desks, "I almost expect to see everyone from my year sitting there, waiting for me to stand up in front of the class." He looks up, "Bit scary actually. Never been good with talking."

"I've always been a bit _too_ good with talking. Fred always said I'd never shut up before a match." I smiled fondly, and then grimaced at the thought of my long-winded pep talks.

Neville laughed, a smile cracking the dirt on his face. We stand there for another moment, looking around the classroom. Tonight the students arrive. And tomorrow I'll be teaching three classes. Bloody hell.

He seems to be having the same thoughts, "Well, nice seeing you Wood, but I suppose I should go trim those Flutterby bushes for the first years now." He nods his head and ducks out, leaving a few muddy footprints behind him.

_Leta_

This blasted train. If it could move any damn slower I'm sure it would. Of course I'm stuck in a carriage with bloody Vince Graham. And all his lame friends. Just because Mum was late dropping me off so I had to duck into the first remotely empty compartment I saw.

"So, Let." Graham starts off, giving me his killer smile. He's fit, yes, but a total dick. I have to be stuck with him most of the time, being in the same year and House. "Who is it you fancy?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Asking third year questions, are we, Graham?"

He chuckled like he really found that amusing, "Apparently we are, Blaze."

I looked out the window, turning my back on him, fucking train won't move any faster. Behind me Graham and his buddies laughed and made rude jokes. I willed Hogwarts nearer.

Eventually we pulled into the station, and I pilled into a carriage without Graham, finding my friend Ciara finally.

"I though you'd missed the train!" She pulled me in for a hug. "It's been ages!"

Ciara is a very exclamatory person, whilst I tend to be on the quiet side. It's why we work, I feel. I hugged her back, and listened to her prattle, about the boys she met in Spain, and her sister who just graduated the year before us. Ettie was very popular, and pretty. Ciara looks just like her, and gains just as many looks from guys. With her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she outshines me. She denies this, of course, as do all pretty girls. She thinks my dark wavy hair and green eyes, even with my freckles, are more appealing. I'm more curvy, but she's taller, with longer legs.

We make it up to the school, and up the steps. Going through the heavy doors of the Great Hall for the first time of my last year feels odd. It doesn't feel as though this is the last year I'll have at Hogwarts.

"Wow," Ciara whispers in my ear, "He's fit!" I follow her glance to the newest addition to the staff table, a tall man with sandy brown hair falling into his eyes. He looks uncomfortable in his nice robes. His blue eyes barely peek out from under his hair. He looks downright terrified.

I laugh at her, "You aren't supposed to fancy professors." I tell her as we sit down at the Gryffindor table.

She shrugs, "He's fit too." She points at the obvious Herbology professor, with a smear of dirt across his nose. I shrug and laugh at her again.

We sit back and zone out as McGonagall starts her speech. I lay my head down on the table, and barely pay attention to the sorting, giving only a perfunctory cheer when Gryffindor is called. After we eat I walk back up to the dorms with Ciara, looking at the tiny first years. I think they get smaller every year, I swear.

We finally make it to the dorm, and change into pajamas. Me into my boy shorts and sports bra, and Ciara into some pretty bra and knickers set. Don't even know why. I get out my blanket from home, the one my dad bought me right before he left us when I was seven. I lay it on top of my duvet, and crawl under them, tapping my wand on the clock next to my bed, setting it for seven the next morning.

This better be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Oliver_

My first class ever is about to start. My palms are sweating, my face feels flushed. I actually think I might be ill. The bell rings and I hear the rush of feet in the corridors. After a moment or two the feet by my door stop moving. The bell rings again, and I take a deep breath before opening the door.

I stand back as the Ravenclaw/Gryffindors file in. "No particual seating arrangements." I call out, "Sit wherever."

A few kids cheer, and everyone sits by a friend. One pretty blonde drags her friend to the front row and pushes her into a seat, sitting down beside her and smiling brightly. Must like Transfiguration, I guess.

I clear my throat, and speak, "As it's the first day of term, I'd like each of you to introduce yourselves to me." I walk and perch on my desk, heart beating fast, "I'm Oliver Wood, you may call me Wood if you like, I'm not into formalities."

I smile at the class, and point at the blonde in the first row, who stands excitedly, flipping her hair and smiling at me charmingly. "I'm Ciara." She says brightly.

Her friend tugs her down, and stays seated when she speaks, "Leta." She doesn't smile, but glances at me through her lashes. A little shock goes through me when her bright greens eyes appear. I clear my throat, and look to the next student.

After the introductions I clear my throat for the millionth time it feels, and tell them, "We won't be doing anything today. I hated first day work in my Seventh Year. McGonagall gave us heaps." I get a few cheers again, and chuckle, "I'll start teaching the hard stuff tomorrow."

I go back to my desk, and sit down, waving my hand to show them they're allowed to talk. The blonde turns to her dark haired friend and starts whispering. Her green eyes roll, and land on me again.

_Leta_

I must admit, This Wood guy is pretty cool. No lesson? No homework? No sir? No rules? And a nice bum.

Damn, I sound like Ciara.

Ciara leans over to me and whispers, "He is _so_ hot." I roll my eyes at her, and glance at him again. He is pretty attractive, if I do say so.

"He's like twenty-five." I whisper back.

"Twenty-two, actually." She states matter-of-factly. I raise my eyebrows at her, and she blushes.

"I asked around." She admits, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "That's only a five year difference."

I shake my head at her, laughing, and glancing at the clock. Only ten more minutes until lunch. I turn back to Ciara, "You are crazy. Like Wood would ever be interested in a student."

She shook her head back at me, "You did see that look he gave _you_, right?" She smirks and I just laugh at her. "Insane. I swear."

She waves her quill in my face, "You're the insane one. For not seeing his bloody gorgeousness."

_Oliver_

I sit next to Neville at the staff table at lunch time. My fears are mostly gone. I'm just terrified I'll show up to class one day and sit down like I'm waiting for a lesson, which is what I wanted to do this morning. Besides me Neville is shoveling food into his mouth, very sweaty and slightly dirty. "You okay mate?" I ask him, concerned.

"No." He replies, looking at me with fear in his eyes, "I can't do this. Those third years are so scary."

I laugh at him, and almost spit out my food. "Third years?"

He blushes scarlet, "They are! Seventh Years must have been a nightmare, eh?"

I shrug, "Not that bad." glancing towards the Gryffindor table.

He glances there too, raising an eyebrow at me. He wipes sweat off his brow, and picks up his fork again. "Better be careful with those younger girls." He whispers, then laughs loudly. "I'm just kidding with you, you aren't that dim."

I chuckle too and continue eating. "You're right, I'm not that dim." I tell him.

…**.**

My second class with the first years goes by quickly. Most of them were too shy to even talk at all. I must say they are adorable. My third class was fifth years, most of them deadly serious about O.W.L.s. Some even seemed angry I didn't teach them anything on the first day. As if one day makes that big a difference between an A and a P.

At dinner I was seated by Neville again, and chatted to him for a while, shutting up when McGonagall gave her first day of term speech.

_Leta_

At dinner McGonagall gave her same first day speech, and the older students didn't pay attention. I saw one first year girl _taking notes_. What has this world come to? All she's talking about is the stupid rules no one follows. Ciara leans into me again, "I swear to Merlin Wood looked at you."

"Shut up Ci." I whisper back, and shake my head. Why on earth would a guy as fit as Oliver Wood look at me? Especially since he's my professor.

"Just saying." She sings in my ear. I nudge her.

When dinner finally end I stand up, but have to wait for the rush of people to be able to get out. I take a step back to avoid being trampled, and trod on someone's toe.

"I'm sorr—" I turn around to apologize to…Wood. I blush a bright red, "Sorry."

"No problem." Wood smiles at me, and stops to let me go ahead of him. My face burns as I walk up to the Tower, and find Ciara by the portrait hole waiting for me. She somehow skipped ahead of me, without trodding on our new professor's toes.

"Hey girl." Ci turns to the Fat Lady and tells her the password, and I follow her in, face still burning.

"Why are you so red?" Ci asks without turning around.

Sometimes I hate my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Leta_

Guess who landed themselves in detention?

That's right, me.

All I did was pass Ciara notes in the back of DADA. It's the second week, and we are still only reviewing from last year, can you really blame me? But Reddings didn't seem to understand what was educational about our note passing. Just because we were talking about how many hot guy teachers we had this year. Including Reddings…

So now I have Friday detention for two weeks, and I have to talk to the Head of House, Wood about my 'behavior problem'. Fun, right?

Wrong.

I throw my bag down on my bed, and plop down on it, groaning into my pillow. Ciara sits down next to me, pulling my feet into her lap. "This is not fair." I moan into my pillow, "The one time I don't do anything bad, and I get in trouble for it." I cross my arms over my chest. I've done plenty of worse/illegal things in this school and not gotten in trouble for them.

_Oliver_

Being in charge of detention for the Seventh Years feels strange. Having landed myself in detention plenty of times in school, I hate to be the one chaperoning it. And of course it has to be on Fridays, when I'd like to take a break and go to Hogsmead and get a drink.

I head down to my room at eight o'clock for the detention, which will be two hours long. Sitting at my desk, reading an old Quidditch book, I wait for students to arrive. I check the list of students supposed to show, and there are only two, Leta Blaze and Gregory Zoller.

Gregory shows up first, sitting at a desk in the back, pulling out his Muggle Studies homework, and thinking I don't see him slip a magazine in front of the book. I let it slide, having done the same in school. Leta Blaze comes a bit late, apologizing with a flushed face, and sits at her chair in the front row. She pulls out a Muggle novel, and sticks her nose in it. I can still see her flushed cheeks over the top of the book.

The minutes pass agonizingly. This is as boring for me as it is for the students. Leta, in the front row glances up at me once, and catches me looking at her. I feel my own face redden, and stick my nose back in my own book. I see her grin out of the corner of my eye, and Zoller in the back of the room lets out a loud cough.

The candle on my desk has nearly melted completely by the time it is ten o'clock. Gregory rushes out the door as soon as I announce they can leave. Leta stands and gathers her things, stuffing them in her bulging bag as she heads to the door. Her overstuffed bag bursts at the seams when she reaches it, and she drops to her knees, gathering her books. I rush over to her, kneeling down, and gathering books and stray papers, waving my wand over a smashed pot of ink, repairing it and cleaning the mess.

We both stand, and I hand the books to her. Her face has gone red again, "Thanks." She mumbles to me.

"No problem." I reply, looking down at her. She's probably just over five feet to my six feet. "See you in class on Monday." I tell her.

She nods, using her spare hand to grab at the door handle, and rush out of the room.

_Leta_

I collapse into a seat in the common room, throwing my stuff on a table in front of me. Ciara sits next to me, grinning.

"How was it?" She calls over the noise in the common room. The castle had only been fully repaired a month before the school year started, and there were still signs of the battle everywhere, one wall on the fifth floor flickered, like it wasn't there sometimes. And the fireplace moved spots sometimes in the Gryffindor common room. It hopped next to us, and the back to school party continued, thrown by seventh year boys.

"Dreadful, it was detention, Ciara, not a date." I rolled my eyes at her.

She shrugged, "Same thing." She handed me a drink, which I gulped down happily.

Ginny Weasley laughed across the room, and we could hear it like she was right next to us. Someone had already had enough to drink. Ci looked at me and rolled her eyes. Ci and Ginny didn't get along, after Ginny had stolen her boyfriend in fifth year. I personally had no problem with the girl, but I chuckled too.

A few guys in the corner sent us looks. Ciara sat up straighter, showing off her cleavage. I felt no need to do the same, none of them were cute enough. Ci winked at me, "Bye babe." And walked across the room to talk to the tallest and cutest of the group.

_Oliver_

Neville popped his head in my office, "Fancy a drink, Wood?" He asked, "I was on my way out."

I was sitting with my feet propped up on my desk, thinking about how dreadfully bored I was. "Sure." I got up, flipping off the light and stuffing my wand in my jeans pocket. It felt great to be dresses casually again.

Neville and I walked out the front door, and walked across the grass towards Hogsmead. It was rather nice to have another professor that was around my age, literally fresh from Hogwarts, at eighteen years old. But they were desperate for staff this year. We popped into the Hog's Head, ordered firewiskey and sat down. Neville downed his glass in a few sips, and promptly ordered another. I did the same.

"How're you liking being a professor?" I asked him.

"I like it." He'd loosened his tie, and ran a hand through his hair, making it messier. "It's bloody hard though."

I nodded, and picked up my new drink. "I hate teaching Seventh Years though." I said after I've put down my drink again.

He nodded vigorously, "They scare me. Except for Ginny and Luna, of course." He blushed when he said Luna's name.

"I never pegged you as the sort to date a student." I joked with him.

He laughed, "Well, we're engaged actually. Have been since June."

"Wow, congrats." I raised me glass, and we clinked glasses. Four years younger than me, and engaged. I downed my second drink.


	4. Chapter 4

_Leta_

_Beep beep beep._

I open one of my eyes, still half asleep. I grope for my wand on my bedside table, and tap off my alarm clock. Curling back up, I fall back asleep for a few more minutes, before being jumped on by a fairly small person or animal, jolting me awake.

"Let!" Ci screams on top of me, giggling. I push her off, and untangle myself from my blankets, glaring at her.

"What?" I growl in my still-asleep voice.

"It's ten! And I wanted to see your lovely face." She smiles sweetly at me.

I soften a little, nut still moan, "It's only ten."

"Only?" She chuckles, somehow looking perfect after just waking up. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and her eyeliner has smudged in a way that would make me look like a raccoon, but makes her look cute. Our other roommates have already gone down to breakfast. Bitches without hangovers when I have one piss me off.

I roll out of bed, and make my way to out bathroom. Ci follows me, and sits on the counter as I strip off and step into the hot water. "Why did you even wake me up?" I demand, yelling a little over the sound of rushing water.

"Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are today." She yells back, "And we're going down to support the guys."

I roll my eyes, thankfully hidden from my best friend's gaze. I should have known.

"Maybe Wood will be there too." She calls again, and I can hear the mysterious smile in her voice, as I wash my hair.

"Why would he be?" I ask her.

"He was captain when he went to Hogwarts. They were the best Gryffindor team we ever had. And he's Head of House, so he's bound to be there." She says matter-of-factly.

"How do you know this?" I yell, starting to shave my legs.

"I told you, I asked around." She tells me.

I turn off the water, and step out, wrapping a towel around me. Ci is doing her hair and makeup when I step up to the mirror, wiping off a spot for me to fix myself in. I dry my hair with my wand, and brush my teeth. When I glance at Ciara, her hair is curled like a model's, with dark eye makeup and red lips. I opt for a bit of mascara, and pin my long hair back.

I get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and a Headless Jack band shirt. They're a fairly new band, and Ci hates them. I pull on my old shoes, and throw on a red hoodie, before following Ci down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast is over by the time we get down there, but she just shrugs, and drags me outside. It's fairly warm outside, perfect day for flying. Ci pulls me towards the pitch, and marches me up the stands, pushing me into a seat and plopping down next to me. I roll my eyes at her, and she sticks her tongue out at me.

The Gryffindor team only has a few current members, with the captain being Ginny Weasley. Wood is talking to her, looking much more comfortable in jeans and an old Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, on the pitch than he ever does in a classroom. And his bum looks better in the jeans too, I think to myself. Ci sighs contentedly, gazing at him. I laugh, and she shoves me.

"Shut up." She laughs, "He's just _so_ hot." She tells me, as if I don't know.

"You're like his stalker." I tell her, and she hits my arm, pouting.

"I am not." She crosses her arms over her chest, her cleavage nearly doubling.

I pause mid laugh as a voice yells my name from the pitch. I glance over, and Ginny is making her way up the steps. "Leta Blaze!" She calls, "Why are you sitting up here, and not trying out for the team?" she demands.

I shrug, "I'm really not that good."

She stomps her foot, finally reaching us, and yanking me up. "You're a bloody good flier, and all the other people trying out for Chaser are rubbish. We need you." She grips my arm.

Ci rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath, "So dramatic."

I will myself not to laugh at this, seeing as my friends is the biggest drama queen ever. "Ginny, you do not need me." I groan. I once made the mistake of playing pickup-Quidditch with her and a few other people, and since she's never left me alone about trying out.

"Blaze, I will force you into gear and onto a broom if you don't come willingly." She tells me seriously, red hair flying in the wind, brown eyes blazing. "So you best come with me now."

Wood is looking curiously at us, and I glance at him, if I make a fool of myself out there…

"Fine." I follow her onto the pitch, and she throws some gloves at me. Her smile threatens to swallow her face. I grab a school broom and kick off. Ginny follows me, and I glance into the stands at the small blonde speck that is Ciara.

Ginny throws the Quaffle to me, and I catch it by the tips of my fingers, tossing it back to her while she zig-zags around me. We continue this for a while, me never dropping the Quaffle, and making one particular save that makes Wood cheer from below. When we touch down, I feel flushed, and push my slightly sweaty bangs off of my forehead.

"That was amazing!" Ci runs onto the pitch, and jumps at me.

Ginny grins at me, taking a sip of her water before asking, "So do we have our other Chaser?"

I glance at the rest of the team, and then at out Head of House, Wood. All are smiling hopefully at me. I sigh, "I suppose."

_Wood_

So she's good at Quidditch as well.

I grin along with the team when she agrees, and feel an almost wistful desire to be back in my own Hogwarts days, to be Captain of the best team we'd had in ages. I shake myself out of it as I walk back up to the school, feeling much to young to be a professor with nothing better to do than read in my office. When I reach my office, I glance around at my hung Quidditch posters. I was almost on those posters.

During the war, Quidditch has basically ended. No teams played anymore, and my contract with Puddlemere was ended. I'd only flown with them for two years, on the reserve team. But those were the best two years of my life. Kind of sad really. I pour myself a glass of firewiskey, sipping it as I flip through my lesson plans. I head through the adjoining room to my classroom, drawing up a diagram, and writing about my lesson for the Seventh years the next day.

What I wouldn't give to be back in those seats for class the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oliver_

I decide to go for a walk around the grounds, with nothing better to do. Neville is in Hogsmead with Luna, and none of the other professors really see me as an equal. I walk around in the nice weather, and wander back to the pitch. Even just standing there again, I can hear the roar of the crowd, and feel the rush of wind through my hair, which seemed to go through my whole body, making me feel like I was really a part of something again. Closing my eyes, I go back to my seventh year. I pump my fist into the air, remembering our victory.

Have I really become the guy that wishes he could go back to school? Damn.

I head over to the broom shed, grabbing a crappy school broom; kicking off from the ground. Soaring high up in the air, away from everything is always where I've been happiest. I do some loops in the air, yelling out loud and grinning wildly. Eventually I touch back down, and am greeted with clapping.

I squint in the light, and see Leta Blaze standing there with a school broom as well. I shift awkwardly, "Thanks. I guess."

"You're as good as everyone says." She tells me, brushing her bangs back from her face.

"Everyone?" I ask her, still holding the broom.

She nods, "You're like a legend."

I chuckle, "That's nice to hear."

She smirks, "I should think so."

We go silent, standing there awkwardly for a moment, until I tell her, "You're a splendid flier as well."

She smiles shyly, "Thanks."

I notice her shirt. It would be impossible not to notice it, the way it hugs her body like it was made for her. I shake that un-teacherly thought out of my head. "You like Headless Jack?"

She nods, "I love them. Are you a fan?"

I nod, grinning now, "Yeah, I went to one of their shows a few months back."

"Lucky, my mom won't let me go." She wrinkles her nose, freckles moving. Her green eyes sparkle with envy and electricity.

"They're having another show in Hogsmead in two weeks." I tell her.

"Really?" She grins, "So my mom wouldn't have to know."

I laugh, "As a professor, I can't really encourage that. But essentially, yes."

She grins more widely, showing off one dimple. She tucks her broom under her arm, and glances up at the sky. I realize that I'm keeping her from flying. "I'll go if you want me to." I tell her, shifting awkwardly again.

"I was just going to practice alone; you don't have to if you don't want to." She smiles, kicking off the ground.

I look after her for a moment, doing loops in the air, before I kick off the ground and join her in the air.

…**.**

_Leta_

When we touch back on the ground, Wood's face is flushed, hair blown back. I can tell I probably look awful, out of breath and sweaty probably. Not that it matters, since he's my professor. But still.

"You're a brilliant flier." He tells me again, pushing his light brown hair out of his similarly-colored eyes. His breathing is slightly uneven.

"Thanks." I reply, pushing my own hair out of my eyes. I see Wood's eyes follow the movement, and I look down self-consciously.

He looks at his watch, "Merlin, it's nearly three."

I look up, and he motions for me to follow him back up to the school. Falling into step and into silence next to him, we walk up towards the school. He has a wistful look on his face that I don't ask him about. He glances at me, to find me looking at him. I blush, and look down again. I trip over my own feet, being as graceful as a hippo, and slam into him.

Wood lands on top of me, and we both don't move for a moment. I look up at him, face burning. He chuckles, and I notice that his face is flushed as well, before rolling off of me. He holds out a hand to me, pulling me up. I slam into his chest, and look up at him again. We're both out of breath again, in the good way this time. I tilt me head back a little to look up at his probably six foot tall frame. Being five foot four inches, I'm rather short compared to him.

His brown eyes meet my green ones, and I almost think I see him lean forward. But he clears his throat, and lets go of my wrist. I probably just imagined his ears turn pink. We keep walking on, not saying anything for a while.

He eventually breaks the silence, "So, are you liking being back in school?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's nice to be back."

He nods too, "I miss being a student," Wood admits.

"How?" I demand, laughing.

Shrugging, and looking a little embarrassed, he tells me, "I miss Quidditch mostly. And not having to deal with being an adult, I guess."

I consider this for a while, "I get your point."

Half-smiling, brown eyes light again, he opens the door for me; motioning for me to enter the school before him. "Thanks." I mutter to him, and he grins in response.

We walk for a little while, stopping at the stairs. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class on Monday." He says, and smiles at me again. I feel myself light up, his smile is that infectious.

"See you, Wood." I respond.

He turns back to look at me, "You know you can call me Oliver outside of class."

"Alright, see you, _Oliver_." I joke, and start up the stairs to my common room, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

It's not like I have a crush on my professor or anything. Why would you think something like that?

_Oliver_

I don't like her as anything more than a student, really.

Promise.

Maybe.

**Please review :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
